Prioridades
by MelyzFate
Summary: Después de los Emperadores Oscuros, donde Kazemaru no dejó Raimon y Handa fue el capitán. FemKazemaru línea del tiempo original y con mención de Ares al final.


_**Capítulo único**_

Tan tranquilo. Todo en en este momento se sentía con tanta paz que le resultaba algo fácil olvidarse de todos los acontecimientos que lo tenían tan estresado los últimos días. Aunque la espina seguía en su mente, en este momento, mientras observaba el panorama que se le presentaba, podía permitirse olvidar por un momento. El viento acariciando su rostro y su cabello, la vista del río frente a él reflejando los rayos del sol de medio día, era tan placentero.

— ¡Oye! — El sonido de una voz conocida lo hizo girar levemente la cabeza — Lo siento ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

Sonrió a la persona antes de regresar su vista al río. Observó de reojo como ella se sentaba a su lado y él negó.

— No mucho. Aunque sinceramente pensé que no vendrías.

— Me ofendes, Handa — mirando de soslayo, observó a la chica reír suavemente antes de girarse hacia él — ¿Cuándo te he quedado mal?

— ¿Realmente quieres que te diga? — levantó una ceja mirando divertido y ella asintió.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, almendra contra chocolate y ninguno parecía flaquear, hasta que finalmente, la risa ganó la batalla de parte de los ojos chocolate y se retiró. Almendra se enaltecio sonriendo con suficiencia antes de soltar unas palabras.

— No puedes decirme porque no hay nada que decir. Soy una mujer de palabra y jamás te he quedado mal, "Shi-chan"

— Está bien, está bien — el chico negó con la cabeza y la miró —. Lo admito, pero por favor no me digas así, Kazemaru.

Kazemaru Ichiko no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la expresión avergonzada del muchacho. Lo que no sabía, es que la razón por la que Handa se avergonzaba era diferente a la que ella pensaba. Y estaba más que claro que el chico no iba a dejarla descubrirlo.

— Está bien, Handa — Kazemaru sonrió mirando hacia el río — Dejemos eso de lado y mejor dime cómo estás.

— Bien ¿Cómo más podría estar?

— Handa — su voz sonó en advertencia.

— Es en serio, Kazemaru. Estoy bien.

Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios antes de recargarse hacia atrás apoyándose sobre sus codos y mirar hacia el cielo. No respondió. Esperaba que él comprendiera que quería que hablara. Aunque tampoco estaba muy segura que eso ocurriera, después de todo, es Handa de quien hablamos. Un chico muy noble que tiene sembrada la idea que es un chico que jamás va a resaltar, llevándolo a muchas veces esconder lo que siente.

Después de un rato, se hizo a la idea que él ya no hablaría.

— Handa — llamó su atención —. Lo siento mucho.

El castaño parpadeo completamente desprevenido por aquello ¿por qué se estaba disculpando? ¿De qué se perdió durante los últimos doce minutos? No estaba comprendiendo nada y no se quedaría con la duda. Así que, girando y acomodando su cuerpo de modo que pudiera estar más de frente a ella, habló.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Por todo — no se atrevió a mirarlo —. Creo que no he sido una buena amiga últimamente y lo siento mucho.

Apretó los puños en sus piernas y agachó la cabeza antes de hablar — No tienes nada de que disculparte, Kazemaru. Comprendo que había prioridades que atender y no puedo enojarme contigo por eso. Así que no hay razón para disculparse — su cuerpo se fue encorvando conforme las palabras fluian y aquella paz de hace un rato desaparecía completamente —. Al menos de tu parte, por otro lado yo — se mordió el labio avergonzándose de lo siguiente que diría —… jamás debí dejarme llevar por aquello. Debí creer más en ustedes y no cegarme. No sabes cuan culpable me siento por ello. Por lo que él que debería pedir disculpas, soy yo.

Kazemaru observó al chico frente a ella, analizándolo. No había cambiado desde que lo conoció hace alrededor de un año y eso le agradaba. Handa era de los pocos que aún conservaba esa chispa tan propia. No decía que los demás no lo hayan hecho, pero ahora, no a todos los conoció hace tanto como a Someoka, Handa, Kino y Endou, sobre todo a Endou. A decir verdad, tenía miedo que el chico cambiara demasiado y con ello su amistad se viera afectada. Después de todo, con todo el asunto de la academia Aliea apenas y había tenido contacto con él después de que fue mandado al hospital.

Hospital. Aún recordaba cuan desagradable había sido aquel primer partido donde sus amigos habían sido mandados allí. Kazemaru se considera una persona muy paciente y rara vez se enoja, pero en esa ocasión sintió hervir la ira desde lo más profundo de si. Irá no sólo por _Tormenta geminis_, si no consigo misma también por dejar que pasara. Dejándose llevar por el baúl de los recuerdos, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió como un par de manos tomó las suyas.

— Ichi, ¿estás bien?

Apartó la mirada de sus manos para centrarla al frente, topándose con unos preocupados ojos color chocolate, que la miraban fijamente. Sintió sus mejillas comenzar a calentarse y su corazón más acelerado de lo que debería, pero mantuvo la calma para sonreír suavemente, mirar hacia el río esperando que él no haya notado el posible sonrojo en sus mejillas y finalmente responder.

— Lo estoy. Sólo me había perdido en mis pensamientos — Handa la observó por unos instantes más, antes de suspirar soltando sus manos y regresar a la posición en la que estaba antes que ella llegara. Por alguna razón, la chica se sintió decepcionada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. No sabían que más decir, sin embargo eso no volvía el momento incomodo, al contrario, disfrutaban estando así. Habían echado de menos la paz y tranquilidad que encontraban el uno en el otro. Tal vez desde el principio eso fue lo que los hizo acercarse, porque con ninguna otra persona podían sentir tanta paz que estando juntos. Mas en ese instante, la paz para Kazemaru se vio interrumpida ante el recuerdo de los últimos acontecimientos.

— Parece que no hay nadie — escuchó una voz comentar en el fondo, pero no supo discernir quien era debido al inquietante sentimiento que se desarrollaba en su interior y al cual no ayudaba en nada el escenario que presenciaban.

Todo completamente desolado y oscuro. Con esa niebla cubriendo todo rastro de sol. Era demasiado tétrico para la vista y los ponía inquietos. Acababan de derrotar a la academia Aliea y de alguna manera sentían que había sido mentira y que esto aún no acababa. Esperaban que fueran simples supersticiones, pero los fuertes pasos y aquella sombra que surgía a través de la niebla, les dijo lo contrario.

— Los estuvimos esperando, equipo Raimon — dijo aquel hombre de apariencia tétrica —. Después de todo, aún falta el partido final.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó Endou temiendo lo peor. Siendo en ese momento, que miraron más haya de aquel hombre, distinguiendo a un grupo de personas encapuchadas.

Kazemaru camino hasta posicionarse al lado de Endou y comentó con una voz ansiosa — No me gusta a donde se dirige todo esto.

— Y haces bien — Comentó el hombre mirando con una combinación de burla y desprecio hacia la chica, quien no pudo evitar encogerse ante ello, haciendo que Endou se pusiera frente a ella para protegerla.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, una de las figuras encapuchadas se acercó hasta quedar al lado del hombre y frente a los chicos, haciendo desviar su atención hacia si mismo, y en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en él, la niña sintió su corazón apretarse. Tenía la sensación de conocerlo y deseaba tan fervientemente equivocarse, pero no fue así.

— No puede ser — Endou susurró incrédulo y los demás quedaron en shock cuando aquella persona dejó caer la capucha que cubría su rostro. Después de él, los demás siguieron su ejemplo, descubriendo su identidad y dejando al equipo Raimon paralizados por la incredulidad.

Vagamente Kazemaru escuchó a Kabeyama nombrar a sus amigos, pero ella no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos color chocolate que la miraban con frialdad y suficiencia, haciendo sus piernas flaquear.

— Cuánto tiempo, Endou, Kazemaru.

— Handa.

— Oye, Kazemaru — nuevamente una mano, ahora posicionada en su hombro, la hizo regresar a la realidad, y girando levemente la cabeza, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que los ojos que la miraban dejaran de mostrar aquella frialdad que recordó momentos atrás —. ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo perturbada.

Y allí estaban otra vez, esos ojos chocolate que miraban con preocupación y amabilidad. Estos eran los ojos que quería ver y agradecía infinitamente que hayan vuelto.

— Lo siento — sonrió avergonzada, bajando la mirada —. Tienes razón, me he perdido nuevamente — levantó la cabeza y le sonrió — ¿Qué me decías? — Handa frunció el entrecejo e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

— Se que no me vas a decir, pero no es necesario que lo hagas, ya que puedo deducir que es lo que te agobia y creo que no importa cuantas veces me disculpe, no eliminaré aquellos malos recuerdos.

— Handa, no…

— No lo intentes Kazemaru — Interrumpió de manera rápida —. Se que me equivoqué. Me dejé llevar por la ambición y…

— No era ambición — la chica interrumpió sus palabras —. Puede que no te conozca desde hace tanto como a Endou o Kino, pero sé que tu no harías algo por ambición — sonrió mirándolo a los ojos —. Eres demasiado noble para ello.

Handa la miro sorprendido de que pensara así de él luego de todo el fiasco con el meteorito Aliea. Ahora se sentía más culpable y cohibido por traicionar la confianza de aquella chica que ha estado allí para apoyarlo todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, dentro de todo ese pesimismo nació un ideal, y ese era, que pasara lo que pasara, no volvería a caer en la oscuridad y no traicionaría de nuevo la confianza de Kazemaru, ni de nadie más, porque en este momento, mirándola sonreír de esa manera tan cálida, se alegro de "estar de vuelta"

— Oye, Handa — la chica ladeo la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo —. Prioridades.

— ¿Prioridades? — levantó una ceja en interrogación.

— Si, prioridades. Se supone que Max y Kageno deben estar esperándonos — ella se alejó y se puso de pie, estirándose un poco antes de continuar —. Se nos fue el tiempo y ya pasó la hora de anticipo que acordamos para nosotros, así que andando — se puso frente a él y le tendió una mano a la que Handa no dudo en tomar.

Una vez de pie, justo cuando comenzaban a caminar, el castaño se acordó de algo y tomando suavemente la mano de la peliturquesa, deteniendo su andar, buscó entre el bolsillo de su chamarra aquel pequeño objeto que había mantenido guardado por un buen rato. Esto, ante la curiosa y atenta mirada de su acompañante.

— Handa ¿Qué ha…? — no terminó su pregunta al observar la pequeña cajita que el muchacho le puso en frente.

— No creas que lo había olvidado, pero con todo lo que ha pasado simplemente no pude dartelo — dijo rascándose tímidamente la mejilla, observando como dudosa, Ichiko tomaba la cajita entre sus manos y la destaba. Sonrió al ver como los ojos de la niña adquirían un brillo especial —. Antes de la final del FF, lo vi y me acordé de ti. Pensé que sería un lindo regalo, pero ya sabes… todo lo que… pasó.

— Handa, esto es…

El chico sonrió — Creí recordar que mencionaste que el zorro era tu animal favorito — Kazemaru rió suavemente, sacando el pequeña colgante con el diseño de un zorro envuelto en sí mismo — Tarde, pero feliz cumpleaños, Kazemaru.

La niña sentía sus labios temblar. El detalle era hermoso, no lo negaba, pero el hecho de que Handa se acordara de ella al ver algo así, hizo que algo en su interior se moviera, tanto que no se dio cuenta en que momento se acercó a abrazarlo, hasta que sintió su aroma chocar contra sus narices y aquellos brazos envolviendo su cuerpo. Se sentía feliz.

— Gracias, Shinichi.

— Gracias a ti, Ichiko.

Ambos eran consientes de lo tarde que era y las 'prioridades' que debían atenderse puesto que posiblemente debían estar desesperándose. Pero en ese instante, eso pasó a segundo plano, porque su prioridad en esos momentos, eran el uno el otro.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, acoplándose a la oscuridad de aquella habitación. Tomando su teléfono, prendió la pantalla e inmediatamente cerró los ojos ante el destello cegador. Tomándole un par de minutos acostumbrarse, finalmente pudo ver correctamente la hora marcada.

5:32 am

Aún era muy temprano y sinceramente no quería levantarse todavía. Así que dejando su teléfono de lado, cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, rememorando las imágenes de aquel reciente sueño. Hacia un tiempo que había comenzado a tener estos sueños tan extraños y a la vez tan reales, como si fueran recuerdos tan vívidos de algo que está está segura, jamás pasó. No puede explicarlo, pero siente que algo en la realidad que está viviendo, está mal. De alguna manera piensa que aquellos sueños son recuerdos de otra vida y la dejan pensando mucho. Aunque en esos momentos, aquellos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir vibrar su celular, indicándole que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

_**Handa Shinichi: **__¡Buenos días! Espero no haberte despertado. Tal vez debí esperar a que fuera más tarde, pero he estado despierto por rato ya que el sueño en este lugar es un total privilegio. En serio ¿quién pone a todas las bocas ruidosas en un mismo equipo?_ _En fin, tal vez debí esperar, pero pensé que también podía hacerlo ahora y posiblemente ser el primero. Así que…_

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KAZEMARU! :D_

_¿Crees poder tomarte el día libre?__(por favor, di que sí) _

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios al tiempo que tecleaba una respuesta afirmativa.

Tal vez no podía estar segura de que tanto de esos sueños era real, pero de algo en ellos sí podía dar fe. Su relación con Handa Shinichi y la prioridad de su amistad.

**N/T**

**Handa y Kazemaru son mi shipp crack favorita :) y había escrito algo de ellos que terminé modificando un poco.**

**Originalmente este one-shot iba a ser publicado junto con mi otro "Palabras" en wattpad, en un libro dedicado únicamente a femKaze, sin embargo, una personita me convenció de publicarlo aquí y pues, ya seguí aquí xD**

**Una disculpa por las faltas. Parece que no importa cuantas veces relea, nunca parezco corregir todo. En fin.**

**Gracias por leer!!**

**N/T 2: La última parte no estaba planeada, pero en un impulso decidí ponerla. Transcurre durante Ares. Espero se entienda, pero lo que pasó durante el fic, fue un sueño de Kazemaru de algo que pasó en el universo original. Creo que es un poco confuso y me disculpo por eso.**


End file.
